


Saving Grace

by rhealuc, scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowley bites it, F/M, Powerlessness, Prophecy, Soul Bond, Soul bonding with Grace, Soulmates, Vacuum Cleaners are a menace, Why does everyone want to kill Lucifer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhealuc/pseuds/rhealuc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a simple request on the angelsxreader blog.  A request for a Lucifer x reader wing-fic where the reader gets to see and touch Luci's wings and gets overwhelmed by it.<br/>We <i>might</i> have gotten a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

It was the light that drew you in.  This bright, golden glow had you completely mesmerized.  It did not even cross your mind, as you approached, that a glow like that in the middle of the woods usually indicated something was ablaze.  You just knew that you had this overwhelming desire to see the light up close. 

Only when you got close enough to see that there was a person in the middle of the light, did your hunter instincts finally kick in.  You drew your gun, still trying to piece together in your mind exactly what you were seeing.

“Father!”  The person in the center of the glow dropped to their knees.  

You could hear the torment in the man’s voice.  The pain this person was in was tangible.  It hung heavy in the air.  Still, you stayed just outside of the clearing, not wanting to approach until you could completely assess the situation.

A scream erupted from the man just before giant wings exploded from his back.  From where you stood, you could tell they were not like bird wings.  True, you could make out the lines of feathers, but they looked crystallized, almost glassy in texture.  They were absolutely hypnotizing, with a glow lighting them up from within.

When a few of the feathers fell from his massive wings, one of them landed near your feet.  Just as you reached out to touch it, it seemed to melt into the ground beneath it.

What the hell was this thing?  And did you have anything that could possibly kill it?

Running on fear and hope, you aimed your weapon and fired.  The first shot hit the man in his leg.  For whatever reason, you just could not bring yourself to aim anywhere near the strangely beautiful wings. The stranger crumpled to the ground from the pain of the shot, quickly tightening his six glowing appendages to his back before turning his head to face you. His eyes were a magnificent icy blue, but what reflected within them was not anger, but remorse.

You lifted your gun once again, aiming right in between those gorgeous eyes, and while your expression was unwavering, the rest of you revealed a different story. Perhaps it was the way he was looking at you or the way he stood there and did not attack, but your arms shook and your palms began to sweat. You couldn’t bring yourself to shoot this creature. Whatever he was, you had no idea. You had never seen wings like his.

Nevertheless, you didn’t bring your weapon down. You wanted to be sure he wasn’t about to turn on you.

“Well,” His voice was raspy, pained. “Aren’t you gonna kill me?”

You waited a moment, motionless, contemplating your decision. Something in the back of your mind was warning you this was an extremely bad idea, and one day it would come and bite you in the ass, but you pushed that aside and shook your head. “No, I’m not going to kill you.” You lowered your gun.

The man’s face relaxed and he finally let the injuries and pain consume him, not being able to hold himself up any longer. He collapsed with a hard thud on the ground, unconscious, and you ran to him. You fell to your knees beside him, and lifted his head gingerly, wondering if he was dead. You found yourself thanking God when you realized he wasn’t.

His large bluish wings dispersed into nothing from the tips of his feathers to the joints at his back, melting away like water into the ground beneath them. He looked like any other man now, except for being covered in blood and bruises. Using all of your strength, you somehow managed to begin dragging him toward your car on the outskirts of the woods.

You shook your head.   _This is one of the stupidest plans I have ever had_ , you admitted to yourself with a chuckle as you trudged forward.

* * *

He had been asleep when you had left him in the spare bedroom of your tiny home.  You’d expected he would probably sleep for a long time.  In fact, you hoped, for his sake, that he’d sleep through what you were about to do to him.  But when you opened the door, you saw that his eyes were open, although he did look a little disoriented.

“Oh, you’re up.”  You stepped into the room where you’d put your…captive.  You dropped your supplies on the nightstand next to the bed and got started administering care.  From the looks of his wounds, with some first aid, he would hopefully survive even the worst of them.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in my home.”  You winced when he hissed after you had dabbed at a rather nasty cut on his shoulder.  But if these wounds were going to heal properly they needed to be disinfected.

He frowned and yanked weakly at the ropes you’d bound him with.  “Why am I tied down?”

Intriguing or not, you still were not sure what he was.  You may have been stupid enough to bring him home with you, but you weren’t quite so dumb as to let him roam around without finding out just what he was and what he could do.  Especially if he felt vindictive over the fact that you’d shot him  “Just a safety precaution.”

Strangely enough, he smiled.  “Then you should know that these cannot hold me.”  In the blink of an eye, the ropes vanished.

“How did you do that?” You were on your feet in an instant, fumbling for your gun.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Y/N.”

“How do you know my name?”  Your movements stilled as you waited for his answer.

“I’m an angel.”

You blinked.  “An angel?”  That would explain the wings.  But that didn’t explain why you had been able to see them.  You had heard about angels through the hunter grape-vine, and you knew of hunters who swore they’d seen the shadow of wings cast onto walls, but that was not what you’d seen.  You’d seen the actual wings–those six beautiful wings made of ice–springing from his back.  “Alright, Mr. Angel.  You’ve got a name?”

He sighed, his head dropping.  “Lucifer.”

Oh god.  “Lucifer?  As in…”

“The archangel, the devil?” He sighed. “Yes, that would be me.”

You shook your head, and sat down in the chair that was positioned on the other side of the nightstand by the bed. You couldn’t help yourself when you began to laugh out loud. Out of all the supernatural creatures that you could have decided to bring home, it was with your luck that you ended up with Satan, himself.

Lucifer tilted his head at your outburst, his eyes narrowing in confusion, “Why are you laughing?”

“Because I have the fucking devil in my house, that’s why.” You breathed out, looking at your hands. You were frozen, so awestruck at this turn of events you didn’t even have the thought of grabbing your gun from the tabletop. It’s not like it would do much good anyway, you imagined.

“Are you afraid?” He asked, laying his head back down on the pillow, intent on the pattern of the popcorn ceiling.

You had to think about that for a moment. You weren’t exactly sure if you were or not, especially after seeing his wings, it was like flipping a switch. All you saw when you looked at him was the image of where his magnificent feathers would be. Sometimes you wondered if they had actually been there at all. That had been one hell of a day.

“No.” You answered, finally, to Lucifer’s surprise.

“Y/N, most people would be making an awful attempt to kill me by now.” You swore you could hear a tinge of sadness behind his snarky demeanor. “Why aren’t you?”

Your thoughts drifted to the previous night, but you did not want to admit that to him. “You’re helpless, and I’m not a bad person, contrary to what I’ve heard you believe.”

“Helpless?” He questioned, mockingly. “Who’s the archangel in the room?”

“Fallen archangel, I may remind you.”

“Yeah, yeah, Y/N, that is just a technicality.” Lucifer murmured.

“Okay, stop saying my name as if you’ve known me for years.” You huffed, standing up again. “It creeps me out.” This made him chuckle.

“Whatever you say, human.”

“That doesn’t make it any better.”  You rolled your eyes and moved back to your original spot next to him, ready to continue caring for his wounds.  “So, should I be ready to die as soon as I’m done taking care of you?”

“I told you I have no intention of hurting you.  I meant that.”

“Right.”

“Believe what you want.  I am not going to hurt you.” He huffed, clearly disgruntled at the fact that you didn’t believe him.

Rolling your eyes once more, you got back to work on mending him.

* * *

Lucifer’s shout was enough to have you yanking back the towel as fast as you could.  “What are you doing to me?”

“I am trying to clean your wounds, dumbass.”  You needed to keep them disinfected and sanitary or they would never heal properly, but he was beginning to test your patience with all the complaining.  “Hold still.”

“It’s like hell-fire, Y/N!”

“Really?”  You cocked an eyebrow.  “This from the angel who created hell-fire?”

“I didn’t create it.” He growled, trying to move away from you and the alcohol.  “It was part of my punishment, and completely Dad’s idea.”

“Fun times, I’m sure.  Now, I need you to hold still.”  You leaned down, ready to press the cloth back to his leg.

“It. Hurts.” He snapped.

You closed your eyes and pursed your lips, trying to regain control over your temper.  Nothing good could come from losing your cool at the devil.  “I am trying to help you.”

“Why?”  He scoffed, scooting himself awkwardly across the mattress.  “You’re the one who shot me.”

While that was true, there were many injuries riddling his body that weren’t your fault.  Something had hurt him, badly. You tapped the gash on his left shoulder you had treated the first day he arrived. “I didn’t do this.” Then you motioned to the large bruise that was more than visible on the right side of his collarbone. “Or this.”

He grumbled, knowing he had lost the argument, and allowed you to rub the alcohol soaked towel on his bullet wound. Of course he was whining the entire time you did, and you couldn’t help but be amused. Wasn’t he some all powerful archangel? But you could also say that worried you–he was some all powerful archangel, and yet he still looked to be on death’s doorstep.

“Who did this to you?” You brought up after a few moments.

He eyed you, seemingly relieved you were going to take his mind off of the pain but also wary at your interest in his personal affairs. “Have you ever heard of the Darkness, Y/N?”

Your hands stopped for a heartbeat and you nodded before resuming your work. “You don’t mean to tell me that it did this to you, do you?”

“ _It_ is a _she_ , and– Shit!” Lucifer jumped at the sudden pain that shot through him when you proceeded to pour alcohol straight onto his wound.

“Calm down.” You muttered, holding his calf in place with your hand. “Stop moving, you big baby.”

“Okay, okay.” He urged. You sighed and when you did it again, his hand shot to his injury, only to find your fingers instead. Gasping at the sudden chill, you pulled quickly away and set the alcohol down. You felt an uncomfortable edge creep up your spine, along with the overwhelming need to be in a different room than the celestial creature.

“I-I think we’re done for the night.” You got up to leave, but Lucifer piped in before you could get out the door.

“I fought against the Darkness in an attempt to redeem myself for my actions.” You stopped in the threshold, but did not turn around to face him. “I guess I finally decided to grow up.” His voice cracked on the last words, as if they meant more to him than what could be perceived.

While you did have the skill to assist him in his physical repairs, you did not know how to help him in matters of the heart and mind. “Goodnight.” And with that, you retreated to your own bedroom.

* * *

It took you almost a full minute to register that the screams you were hearing were not part of the dream you had just been startled out of.  Wiping the sleep from your eyes, you climbed out of your bed and headed towards the source of the yelling.

“Lucifer?”  You knocked on the door before pushing it open.  “Lucifer?”

Just as you reached for the light switch, Lucifer sat up in bed, eyes wide.  He wasn’t speaking–you weren’t sure he was even breathing.  Then his whole body began to shake.  You stood still, completely transfixed on him.  Until he doubled over, another terrified scream escaping from him.

“Shit.  Lucifer!”  You ran to the side of the bed, not really thinking through what you were doing, just knowing that he needed your help.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders hoping that you could wake him.

That seemed to do the trick.  Lucifer’s entire body went completely lax in your arms.  “Y/N?”

“Yeah, Luce.  I’m here.”  You sat down on the bed next to him, just holding him through his trembling.

He gave a shuddering sigh and tried to sit up.  Unfortunately, the adrenaline that had been running through his body during his night terror was now gone and he collapsed against you.  

You released your own sigh as you wrapped your arms around him once more.  You weren’t sure if you expected him to explain what he had seen to make him scream out the way he had, but he remained silent as you held him.

It was a strange place to find yourself.  On some level, you knew this was Lucifer, you knew he was an archangel capable of and responsible for so much destruction.  But seeing him like this, realizing that he needed to be comforted, just like every other creature on earth…maybe he wasn’t so different.  Maybe he was a lot more like humans than he’d ever care to admit.

* * *

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

You had gone out for a grocery run, to come back just in time to hear a loud crash coming from the direction of Lucifer’s room.  Setting the bags down, you ran down the hall and found him lying on his stomach.  It looked like he was trying to drag himself along the floor, using only his arms to move his body.

“Funny you should say that.” He huffed, not bothering to look up at you.  “Considering who I am, after all.”

“Are you serious?” You shook your head.  “You need to get back in bed.”

“But I…I think I’m hungry.”  Finally, he met your gaze.  

“Oh.”  Your brow furrowed.  “Still. I’ll make you something and bring it to you.”  You knelt down next to him.  “Let’s get you back to bed.”

It took several minutes of heaving and swearing before you managed to dump him back onto the mattress. He grumbled his complaints when he rolled onto his injured shoulder.

“You know, this would have been a lot easier if you’d only let me feed you a couple days ago.” You scolded.

He stuck out his forked tongue in playful defiance. “I’m not an infant, I can take care of myself.”

You laughed and gestured to his entire body, tattered and near breaking. “Obviously.” You rolled your eyes and thought back to why he had been out of bed in the first place. “What do you want to eat?”

His expression fell into one of confusion. “I’m not sure. I’ve never tasted food before.”

“You’ve never tried it?”

“No.” He shook his head.

“Then you hold tight, I’ll be back in like an hour.” You turned to leave, an idea forming in your mind. “Don’t do anything stupid.”  You didn’t even need to look back to know he was making a face at you.

You made your way to the kitchen, stopping in the hall by the front door to grab the groceries. You set to work, making a small portion of all the good concoctions you knew how to make. By the time you were done, you were covered in stains and your forehead was beaded with sweat from the steam. You had four plates on the counter full of at least ten different dishes. You carried the first two plates into Lucifer’s room, and you wanted to laugh at the expression he made.

“What is all this?” He asked, sitting up.

“Food, and there’s more, I’ll be back.” After depositing the plates onto the nightstand next to him, you left to get the others. When you got back to your guest room, you saw the fallen  archangel eyeing the dishes with wary eyes as if they were going to jump up and bite him.

You seated yourself on the side of the bed, careful not to spill as you picked up the first plate along with a fork.

“Open up.” You said, weaving some spaghetti onto the utensil.

“What?”

“Open your mouth.”

“Oh.” He said, and hesitantly did as he was told. You placed the food between his teeth and you wanted to laugh out loud at his reaction. His face lit up as he chewed, quickly swallowing before turning back to you expectantly.

“Do you want to do it yourself?” You asked, motioning for him to take the plate and fork. He nodded and began to feed himself, managing to clear the surface of the spaghetti, grilled asparagus, and beef tenderloin within five minutes.

“Damn, you eat fast.” You noted, watching as he moved to the next plate.

“It’s weely good.” He said with his mouth full.

“Chew first.” You laughed, and you suspected from then on, meal time would be a really good part of the day.

* * *

“How’s the leg?”

After two months, Lucifer’s myriad of injuries had been tended and cared for daily, resulting in most of his wounds being completely healed.  Even the bullet hole in his leg had closed up.  With how well he had mended, you wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised if he was faking just how bad his leg hurt, trying to milk your sympathies as much as he could.

“Sore.” He pouted.  “I need you to carry me.”

“Right.  Because I can lift your heavy ass.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

Of course you’d be stuck with a giant child.  “Can I get you anything?”  You thought better of your question.  “Anything I can _reasonably_ get you?”

The last time you’d asked him that, he had requested all the gold from the US treasury and his very own pet elephant.

“I’m a little cold.”

Surely, you could handle that.  “Oh.  I’ll get another blanket from–”

“Er…actually, I was kind of hoping you would maybe come lay with me?”

“Satan wants to cuddle with me?”

“Yes, human.”  His pout deepened.

“You know it’s weird when you call me that.”

“Like I enjoy being called Satan all the time.”

Throwing your hands up in defeat, you moved closer to the bed.  “Fine, Lucifer.  I will stop calling you Satan.  You stop calling me ‘human’.  Deal?”

“Only if you cuddle with me.”  He smiled up at you, batting his eyelashes.

Although you grumbled out a protest, you did climb into the bed next to the wayward angel.  “Happy?”

He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against your chest.  “Getting there.”  He nuzzled against you and wrapped his arms around your torso.

Sighing, you wrapped your arms around him and settled in for a nap.

.     

“Lucifer.” You said softly, nudging him with your one free hand. “Wake up, Lucifer.” He groaned a protest, eyes still closed. The pair of you had been sleeping for almost four hours now, and you had decided it was time to get up. When he still didn’t move, you attempted to climb out of his arms and off the bed, but his hold on you tightened.

“But I’ll get cold again.” He whispered.

“Don’t be a baby.” You chuckled, and he let you go. “Are you hungry?” He nodded, and you headed out into the hall toward your kitchen. In the beginning, Lucifer had been so adamant that he didn’t need to eat even when you could hear his stomach growling from another room. It had been when he was faint after almost three days of fasting that you managed to get him to try a plethora of different things. That had definitely been the end of his complaining about meals; he loved your cooking now.

You pulled out a pot from the cabinet and filled in halfway with water before setting it down on the hot stove. You were so focused on getting out the ingredients for your homemade spaghetti sauce that you didn’t notice Lucifer had gotten up and was leaning against the wall, watching you cook. He had been bedridden for the last sixty days, and this was his first attempt to get up and walk on his injured leg. He was simply glad he hadn’t fallen over yet.

You’d managed to be completely finished with cooking the meal without noticing the archangel, and you would have been oblivious longer if he hadn’t cleared his throat. You leaped with surprise, dropping the glass of water that was in your hand in the process, but you did not hear the expected shatter against the tile.

“Damn it, Lucif–” You started to say, but when your eyes lingered down to your feet, you became speechless. The glass was hovering just above the floor before slowing traveling to the countertop where it landed safely. “Lucifer…” You mumbled. He had been almost completely powerless since the day you found him. This was the first day he showed any sign of true recovery.

“I think I’m getting back to normal.” He responded, and brought himself off the wall before walking toward you. You could tell he was trying to catch your eye, but you couldn’t bring yourself to meet his gaze.

“Should I be afraid?” You said, your voice barely audible.

He was so close to you, and you had to admit, you were the cold one now. You didn’t realize how true the other hunters’ words were when they said the temperature in Detroit fell solely because of the devil. His hand came up slowly to your face, and his fingers brushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I do not want to harm you.”

“You’ve actually only told me once, twice now.” You retorted playfully, even though you felt anything but.

He took a step back. “I meant what I said.”

He was clad in light gray pajama pants and an open robe, leaving his chest bare. You snapped your head away when you found yourself staring.

“See something you like?” He laughed, and shook his butt around.

“Oh stop it, Lucifer.” You rolled your eyes, trying to ignore the tension building inside you. “Don’t be an idiot.” You attempted to nudge him away, but he didn’t budge.

You turned back to him, biting your bottom lip. He was strong now, his abilities returned to him like the night you first saw him. Something was missing though. “Hey, I–I have a question.”

“Anything.”

You hesitated, unsure if what you were about to say was _normal_. “Where are your wings?”

You regretted your decision to ask when Lucifer tilted his head in confusion and took another step away from you. He didn’t speak for several moments, as if he was trying to comprehend what you had just asked him. “When did you see my wings, Y/N?”

You shrugged quickly, looking at your hands. “The night I found you.”

“You must have just seen the projection of them on the trees, it-it’s normal for that to happen.” He assured you, but remained where he was.

“No, Lucifer. I saw them. Six huge wings like I’ve never seen before, like ice sculptures. They were beautiful.”

The archangel shook his head, and came back to you. “Y/N, that is not possible. Only an angel’s destined mate can see their wings.”

You spoke, your voice almost silent. “How do you know that isn’t me?”

“I don’t.” He was mere inches from you.

You waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.  His silence was absolutely maddening–he had to know that.  You were on the verge of walking away–from the conversation, from him, it didn’t really matter at that moment–when he finally spoke again.

“They weren’t always made of ice, you know.”

You cocked your head to the side.  “OK?”

“Lucifer means–”

“Light-bearer.  Or bringer.  Yeah.  I know that.  What does that have to do with–”

His frustrated sigh was enough to have you closing your mouth, mid-sentence.  “When my father first created me, my wings were made of fire.  Fire that burned brighter than your sun.  They were magnificent.”  There was a twinge of bitterness in his tone.

“What happened to them?”

He paused a moment before answering.  “When God ordered Michael to cast me from Heaven, to fall, my brother attacked me. His blade bested my own, and when the battle was finally over, he had two from his garrison hold me down before he…” Lucifer stopped, obviously pained with the subject. “Before he ripped my wings from my back.”

The lack of emotion in his voice as he finished telling the story sent a chill down your spine.  You weren’t sure which part you should broach, but you knew you couldn’t just remain silent after he’d opened up or he might just stay closed off to you forever.  So, you fell back on your original train of questioning.

“Where are they now?”

“They do not exist on this plane.  I can bring them here if I choose to, but they would still remain invisible to everyone other than my designated mate.”

“Could you bring them out now?”

“Why would I do that?”

It was your turn to sigh in frustration.  “I told you.  I saw them, Lucifer.  I saw them, and I would like to see them again.  Then maybe you’ll believe me.”

You could still see that he was hesitant.  “It won’t work.”

“Why won’t it work?”  You were nothing if not persistent.  If he thought you would just give up after a simple no, he had another thing coming.

“Because it would mean I actually have a soulmate and my soulmate is _human_.”

“Is that a bad thing?” You said, voice edged with anger.

“No, I’m-I’m just surprised.” He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, laughing. “I find it strangely ironic that my destined soulmate would happen to be the species I, at one point, wanted to obliterate.”

“At one point?”

“Y/N, I can’t hurt humanity without hurting you.  How many times do I have to tell you I don’t want to hurt you?”

“At least three times.” You smiled.  “So…can I see them?”

“Why are you so damned determined to see them?  How certain are you that you didn’t just think you saw them?”

“Because I don’t think I have ever been more sure about something in my life.” You insisted.

Lucifer shook his head. “They’re nothing magnificent, Y/N, they’re broken, flawed, and dead.” He huffed, head hanging low. “Nothing to want to see.”

“How about you let this _lowly human_ be the judge of that.”

He looked up in alarm.  “That’s not what I…”

You grinned.  “I know.  Now, can I see the wings?”

He seemed to study you for several moments before you could finally see his resolve break.  Huffing out a sigh, and with a roll of his eyes, he slipped his robe from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind him.

You bit your lip, trying to refocus on the fact that he was about to show you his wings and not the fact that he was now half-naked in your kitchen. You had to admit, though, he was damn attractive.

“Are you watching or ogling?”

You forced your eyes to his face to find his eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face.  “Show me the wings, Luce.”

“Okay, okay.” He said, and closed his eyes. With a cast of bright blue light and a flutter of what sounded like an icy winter wind, his wings erupted from his shoulder blades. The tips of the feathers dragged along the floor behind him, while their frame hung well above his head. Each plume was a bedraggled design of frost hidden in shadow, their inner glow veiled from your sight.

Lucifer opened one eye, then the other, trying to gage your reaction.

“You can stop faking it now, Y/N.”  He shook his head.  “I know there’s no way my wings would cause that kind of response.  I’m flattered, but I’m not buying it.”

His words didn’t really register in your brain.  You knew he was speaking, but you were too focused on the beauty behind him to make any sense of what he was saying. The wings were more stunning than you imagined they would be, but still, something was wrong with them, and without the thought of asking, you raised a hand to meet with the feathers.

Instantly, the feather that brushed along your fingers transformed. The frosty appearance melted away from your touch to reveal the intricate lines and soft curves of the feather in a glassy glow. Before you could even decide to move your hand away, the change spread from quill to quill, uncovering a world of lost elegance.

“What have you done?” Lucifer’s voice was full of shock, and was just barely able to shake through your trance.

Your eyes moved from his wings to his face, only to find that he too was mesmerized at the scene unraveling before him. You both looked on until the last feather was free of its shroud of darkness. It was only then that the archangel turned to look at you, his blue eyes wide with so many different emotions, you couldn’t decipher them all.

The corners of your mouth twitched upward.  “See?  I told you I could see them.”

“I…but…how?” he sputtered.  “There is no way you should be able to even see them, much less be able to cause that kind of transformation, unless you’re my…” He paused.  “How did you know they could do that?”

“I didn’t.”

“I have never…in all my years…this is absolutely unprecedented.  Even Michael’s mate…how did you do that?”

“I honestly don’t know.”  You bit your lip, concerned at his reaction.  “Maybe it has something to do with that whole ‘soulmate’ thing you were talking about earlier?”

“You’re my soulmate?”  

“Um…I guess?”  You shrugged.  “I don’t really know anything about it.  You were the one who brought it up.  You tell me.”

Several moments of silence passed before he spoke. “’ _For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh. So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate._ ’”

That came out of nowhere.  “What?”

“Mark 10, verses 7 through 9.  There is no ‘marriage’ in heaven.  Not as you know it here on Earth.  We do not stand before a member of the clergy and exchange rings.”  He sighed.  “There is an exchange, but…I don’t know what all it entails.  I don’t even know if it’s possible between an archangel and a human, but from what I remember hearing from Michael, it involves–” he cut himself off before shaking his head.  “No.  No, this is not happening.”

“What’s not happening?”

“You are not my soulmate.”

The sudden change in his demeanor caught you off-guard.  “What?  I don’t under–”

“When an angel takes a soulmate, there is a ritual.  It is a literal _binding_ of the souls, or graces of the angels involved.  It is, on all accounts, an extremely painful ordeal.  What an angel goes through during the process is excruciating.  I can’t–” his chest heaved, “I promised you I would not hurt you.”

You took a few moments to let his words sink in.  “What, exactly, happens during the ritual?”

“Did you not just hear what I said?  I am not breaking my promise to you!”

“So, that’s it?” You huffed.  “It’s done, just because you say so?  Don’t you think I have the right to choose whether I want to do this or not?  Don’t you think I have the right to choose if I want to be bonded?  Don’t you think I have the right to choose you?”

“No.  I will not allow you to do this foolish thing.” He snapped.  “You do not understand what you are asking of me.”

“Then explain it!”

“The pain you would be in… _I_ would be the one to put you through it.  It would be by _my_ hand that you would have to endure a pain…” He pursed his lips before continuing.  “When was the last time you slept through the night?”

“I do not see how that matters ri–”

“Tell me.” The barely controlled rage in his voice reflected in his eyes.  “When was the last time you were able to sleep through the night, when you weren’t woken by my screaming?”  He did not wait for an answer.  “Do you know what I see?  Do you have any idea what plagues my sleep?”  Again, his pause was too short for you to interject.  “I see my brother, standing over me, holding my wings as if they were some…trophy.” He spit the word out in distaste.  “I see my father–turning his back on me, choosing to ignore my pleas.  And now…now, you’re asking me to inflict a pain that rivals death on you, to stand by and watch you suffer?  I would gladly relive those moments an infinite number of times than to have to do that to you.”

You waited to see if he had anything else to add.  When it appeared that he was done, you took a deep breath and began.  “It has been a while.  It has been a long while since I’ve slept through the whole night.”  You reached out and took his hands.  “But you tell me, what happens?  What happens each and every single night that you wake up screaming?”  He was still too angry to respond, so you pushed on.  “Every single night I go into your room and I wake you up and I hold on to you.  I wrap my arms around you and wait until you’re calm.”  You sighed.  “If going through with this bonding is going to cause you this much distress, then we won’t do it.  But,” you cocked an eyebrow.  “If you think, for one minute, that I am not going to be there, every night, same as always, you better think again, mister.  Soulmate or not, you’re stuck with me.”

* * *

“Y/N!”

You heard Lucifer call from the small living room of the house. You had decided a couple weeks after your…well, you weren’t sure what he was to you.  But, whatever he was, he had healed completely, and it was time for some spring cleaning. The house was kind of filthy, and if he were to stay here, the archangel needed to learn how to pick up after himself without angel mojo; the good ol’ fashioned way.

Without any rush, you made your way to where Lucifer was. He seemed to be having difficulties working the vacuum cleaner, and you couldn’t help but cross your arms and chuckle at the frustrated expression plastered to his face.

“Need some help there?” You commented.

“Why can’t I just zap the floor clean, Y/N, that would make life a whole lot easier and it would make me a whole lot happier.” He plopped his butt down on the floor, disgruntled, like a child who’d failed to open the cookie jar.

“Because, I want you to do it the normal way.”

“Normal for me _is_ zapping.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “ _My_ normal way. Vacuuming isn’t hard, I just have to show you how to do it, okay?”

“Okay, fine.” He grumbled, and pulled himself to his feet.

“Now,” you took his hand and placed in on the handle of the vacuum.  “This is what you use to control the direction.  You pull it back and forth across the floor–make sure to move it all over the floor, not just in one spot.”  You pulled his hand down so that he bent over.  Then you pointed at the see-through center of the machine.  “This is where all the dirt from the floor goes.  You have to make sure you keep an eye on it.  If it gets too full and you don’t dump it, the vacuum makes this awful noise and that means you’ve killed it.  When it gets close to being full,” you pressed the release on the front of the canister.  “Press that button and pull it out and dump it.  Then you put it right back in and keep going.”  You stood back up and waited for him to do the same.  “Got it?”

He rolled his eyes.  “I’m not completely incompetent.”

“We’ll see about that.” You teased.  “You know how to turn it on?”

“I’m guessing the big red button right there might have something to do with it?”  He pointed at the button.

“That is, indeed, the power button.”

Shaking his head, he pressed the button, but nothing happened.  He huffed and pressed it again.  Still, nothing happened.

“I think you need to plug it in.”  You grinned.

“ _I think you need to plug it in_.” He mocked.  “You’re not funny.”

“I’m hilarious.”  You giggled as you showed him how to add power to his vacuuming.

When he was vacuuming away, you decided it was safe enough to move on to doing the dishes.  Not your favorite task, but it had to be done.  Sighing, you rolled up your sleeves and got started.

A few minutes into scrubbing your third pot clean, you realized your mistake.  You forgot to tell Lucifer to turn _off_ the vacuum cleaner before taking out the dirt canister.  Letting the pot slip back into the sudsy water, you turned just in time to hear a long stream of profanity being shouted from the living room.

“Damn it.”  You ran to try and salvage the room, but it was too late.  It could be declared a disaster area.

“I don’t think I did it right.”  Lucifer looked up at you, standing in the middle of a dust explosion, the now empty canister in his hand, with the vacuum cleaner still whirring away.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“So,” he flashed you a hopeful smile.  “I can zap it clean now?”

“Why do I feel like you did that on purpose?”  You glared at him.

He just shrugged and smiled.

Shaking your head, you turned to head back to the kitchen.  From the corner of your eye, you saw him snap his fingers.  Yes, the room was now spotless, but what really caught your attention was the pained look that appeared on his face as soon as he snapped.

“Luce?”

He spun around, a grin on his face.  Only, it didn’t reach his eyes.  “Yeah?”

“You OK?”

“Perfect.”  His grin spread a little wider.  Like he was trying just a little too hard.

Maybe this was an angelic thing.  He had only recently regained his abilities, so you didn’t know much about them.  

Sighing, you returned his smile.  “OK.”

* * *

You set all of your supplies out on the bed in an organised fashion, to make sure you didn’t forget anything in your packing routine. It’d been nearly six weeks since the vacuum accident in the living room and the strange incident with Lucifer. You had been itching to get hunting since you’d first taken the archangel into your home, but it wasn’t until now that it was actually plausible.

Of course, Lucifer had been protective and tried to convince you not to start hunting again, but nothing could deter you from what you’d been doing for so many years–it defined you. So, you’d decided to meet him halfway, and bring him along just in case you needed help. He was your new partner in crime, you supposed.

You had been searching on your laptop for a possible case, and almost immediately something hinted at some definite supernatural activity a couple states over from your home in Illinois. From the signs, it could’ve been loads of things, but you had a hunch that it was vetala. Just as you’d suspected, when you mentioned the case, Lucifer tried one last plea to keep you home. He failed, and now the two of you were packing.

_‘Rock salt, holy water, shotgun, 380 Bersa, stakes, iron, salt, and silver bullets, silver knife…_ ’ You thought, making a mental checklist.

“You almost ready?” You looked over your shoulder to see Lucifer leaned against the doorway with a small bag slung over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” You replied. “What did you pack?”

“Holy oil, some spare angel blades–”

“Angel blades?” You tilted your head. “I’ve never heard of those.” Probably because you’d never had the pleasure to encounter an angel before Lucifer.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a long silver, pointed knife. It was odd looking, nothing you’d ever seen before, but definitely a fine piece of work. “Whoa, where did you get that?”

The archangel laughed softly. “Every angel has their own blade. I just managed to know where to find some that aren’t in use.”

“Do you have one?”

“Yes, but mine is special.” He said, his voice filled with pride.

“How so?”

“I’m an archangel, or have you forgotten?” You laughed and shook your head. “My blade is an _archangel_ blade. It’s actually one of the few things that can kill me.”

“That’s dangerous, why do you have it laying around in the bag?” You said, gesturing your hand in that direction.

He shrugged, and a very similar looking blade slipped from his sleeve and into his hand. “Maybe because I don’t keep it laying around.” He winked.

“Smart angel.” You said, shoving all of your weapons into the duffel bag before slinging it over your shoulder. “Let’s go.”

You lead him out into the garage, which, surprisingly, he had never been in since he came here. Like most hunter women would have an old classic car, you also sported one; a ‘79 Chevy Impala. It was a deep brown color, with clean leather seats. Before you could even reach the trunk, you heard Lucifer let a long low whistle escape his lips.

“What?” You asked, popping the trunk and tossing the bag in before motioning for the angel’s. He tossed it to you before speaking.

“The ‘67 was a much better version of this car.” He said, barely loud enough for you to hear.

“You can always walk.” You huffed.

“I’ll shut up now.”

You laughed. “When were you interested in cars?”

“I used to know _someone_ who had that older version of this car.” He mumbled, a small smile on his face. “Those were the good old days.”

“So you had human friends before me?” You asked him as the two of you slipped into the car.

“Not exactly friends, I just said I knew him.” But you could see a glint of remorse in his blue eyes.

“Okay.” You shrugged, and started the car before pulling out of the garage and driveway, soon off and down the road.

.          

“What makes you so certain we’re hunting vetala?”

You slammed the trunk shut and looked over at Lucifer.  “I’ve been doing this for a while.  I know signs of a vetala when I see one.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”  You growled before you slid your knife into the sheath strapped to your thigh.  “Do you not trust me?”

He frowned.  “I trust you.  It’s whatever we’re hunting that I don’t trust.”

“I’ve got this.  Promise.”

.          

It was only ten minutes into active pursuit that you realized you weren’t as sure as you’d thought.  For starters, you were positive there was only one monster you were chasing.  Everything you knew told you vetalas hunted in pairs.  Of course, that didn’t mean another one wasn’t hiding in the wings, waiting to take your head off, but still.  There should have been some sort of indication another one was lurking nearby.

The biggest clue that you’d been wrong about this hunt was the way she kept disappearing.  She, quite literally, vanished right in front of you.

So, you didn’t know what you were hunting anymore.  Shit.

“Y/N!”

You skidded to a stop when you heard Lucifer shout your name.  Without warning, Lucifer rushed past you before slamming into the wall behind you.  Spinning around, you realized he hadn’t slammed into the wall–rather, he’d slammed the monster you’d been hunting into the wall.

“Hello, Father.” The monster hissed, not seeming to be the least bit off-put by the archangel blade pressed against her throat.

“Father?” You looked from the monster to Lucifer.  “ _Father?_ ”

“She’s a demon, Y/N.  Told you something was off about this hunt.”

A demon.  Sure.  And of course, you’d left your holy water and salt back in your car.  Along with the spray paint for the Devil’s Trap.  Hmmm…since you were now hunting with _the_ Devil, maybe those should be rena–

“Y/N, will you focus?”

“Sorry.” You shook your head to try and refocus.  “A demon.  Right.  Except…what was with the trail of bodies?  Everything pointed to a pair of vetala, right down to the bite marks.”

The demon rolled her eyes.  “That was part of the plan, you stupid bitch.”

“You watch your mouth.” Lucifer pressed his blade harder against her neck.  “What’s the plan?”

“What does it matter?  I’m dead no matter what.”

“Well, that’s true.”  Lucifer paused.  “I suppose the real question is, would you rather have a slow, painful death, or a quick one.”

“Like you could give me any worse than I’ve already been through.” The demon spat out.

“So be it.” Lucifer growled, and dragged the demon by her hair into the next corridor, where one of the devil’s traps he’d drawn were waiting. He tossed her with no grace into the circle, and took a step forward before stopping himself.

“Devil’s traps.  Did you plan for every contingency, or did you already know what I was walking into?” You folded your arms.

“Hey, I can be handy sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” you muttered, rolling your eyes.

He didn’t want you to watch him do this, but he knew you wouldn’t leave without a reason. “Go clear the rest of the building, just so we can make sure there aren’t any more. I’ll deal with this one.” His voice was strong, but you could feel the pain behind it. You nodded silently and made your way back into the other hallway.

When he knew you were out of sight and earshot, he turned his gaze on the demon that was now standing idly in his trap. His grip tightening on his blade, and he made his way to the very edge of the painted circle.

“What was your plan?” He sneered, voice full of venom, but the demon remained silent.

With a vicious forward slash of his arm, he raked a fine gash across the creature’s arm, forcing a pained screech to erupt from its lips. The monster’s hand came up to caress her new bloody injury.

“All the demons are supposed to be hunting you.”

“What does that have to do with Y/N?” He barked, not the least bit concerned that they were after him.

“Well, she’s another obstacle he wants cleared.” The demon giggled, smiling while she spoke.

“He?”

“The king, of course.”

“Crowley.”  Lucifer spat out the name like a bad taste.  That pathetic little vermin had been trying to kill him since the first time he’d been released from the Cage.  “So this whole hunt was a setup.”  It wasn’t a question.  Crowley was just the kind of coward who would pull a stunt like this.

“We were going to lure her here, as if she were hunting a vetala. We knew she’d show up ill prepared.” It dragged one finger across her throat.

With another snarl and a thrust of his arm, the demon had another nasty gash along its cheek that stretched over the bridge of its nose. It fell to the ground with the force of the impact, groaning from the pain.

“You and your filthy brothers and sisters will never lay a finger on her, ever.” Lucifer growled, low and deep.

You’d cleared the rest of the place and started to head back to Lucifer. When you were close enough to the room to hear the conversation, you decided better of making yourself visible right away, and you crept, hidden along the wall, just far enough to see and hear the interrogation. You were shocked, which, to be honest, you shouldn’t have been, at how aggressive the archangel could be.

“Don’t be so sure.” The demon erupted into hysterical laughter, pulling itself up on its knees to face Lucifer. “We’re going to kill her, Daddy, and you won’t be able to do a damned thing to save her from–”

“Enough!” Lucifer shouted, and pushed the palm of his hand to the demon’s forehead, a bright white light erupting from its eyes and mouth before it fell to the ground. The archangel huffed, taking ragged breaths before stumbling back away from the body and the trap. The expression on his face was twisted in pain, and he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. Lucifer fell to the floor with a thud, barely able to keep himself up with his knees.

“Lucifer!” You yelled, running to him quickly and sliding to the ground next to him. You wrapped your arms around him and encouraged him to fall into you, which he readily did. “What’s wrong with you?”

His smiled softly, the pain seeming to fade. “I’m fine, just a little winded.” He took another deep breath. “I haven’t done that in a while.”

* * *

You were ready to tear your hair out.  After scouring both the internet and every lore book you had at your immediate disposal, nothing could give you even the slightest hint as to what was going on with Lucifer.  There was no WebMD on angel care–and even if their was, you weren’t exactly sure what to look for.

Having run out of ideas, you grabbed your cell phone.  Maybe one of the hunters you knew could point you in the right direction.

“Hello, Garth?”

“Y/N?”

“Yeah, it’s me.  Look, I was wondering if you knew anything on angels.”

“Uh, sorry Y/N,” he paused, “I don’t know a lot, but I do have a couple’a friends that are buddies with an angel. How ‘bout I give you their number?”

“Yeah, Garth, that’d be great. Thanks.”

After scribbling down the number Garth gave you, you quickly ended the call.  He tended to ramble on and you needed to stay focused.

“…You’ve reached Dean’s other- _other_ cell.  You know what to do.”

Taking a moment to frown at your phone, you shook your head.  “Hey, uh, Dean…this is Y/N.  Got your number from Garth.  I have a bit of a situation with an angel and I was told you’re the man to see about that.  My number is 303-998-0254.”

As soon as you closed your phone, you heard the fluttering of wings.  You spun around, expecting to see Lucifer behind you, only to find a stranger, clad in a suit and trenchcoat, standing in the room.  

“Who the hell are you?”  Your hand immediately went to your waist, ready to draw your gun.

“You are the one who called Dean, correct?  Something about having an ‘angel situation’?”

That had you pausing.  “I take it, you’re not Dean?” You cocked an eyebrow.

“I am Castiel.  I am an angel of the Lord.  Dean–he sent me here to help you.”

Huh.  That would explain the strange glint in his ridiculously blue eyes.  Of course, Lucifer’s dusky eyes were preferable.  But maybe that was just your bias.

“Right.  Well, Cas-tee-el, I hope you can help me out here.  I’m not about to ask Lucifer what’s going on with him because I know he won’t give me a st–”

Without warning, his angel blade dropped from his sleeve.  “Lucifer is here?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.”  You held up your hands slowly, trying to placate him.  “Hold the phone there, cowboy.  Lucifer isn’t here right now.  And even if he was, I’m pretty sure the angel blade is unnecessary.  He does live here, after all.”

“Lucifer?”  Castiel scoffed.  “The _devil_?  You’re allowing _the devil_ to dwell under your roof?”

You could feel your blood pressure rising.  “His _name_ is Lucifer.”  You huffed in anger.  “Man, if this is how you’re going to be, then maybe I need to find someone else to help me out with him.”

“What help could you _possibly_ need with him?”

You eyed him.  Was he really someone you could trust with this?  

But, did you really have a choice?

Sighing, you decided to answer.  “He’s been having some…issues.  Like, pain or something, every time he uses his power.  Even something as simple as cleaning the living room hurts him, not to mention what happened when he smote that demon.”

“Lucifer smote a demon?”

You frowned.  “I believe that’s what I just said.  Look, I know he was all ‘fallen angel, ruler of hell, blah-blah-blah’ before, but he’s different now.  He is completely different from what you probably know him as.  He helped defeat the Darkness, he’s even helping with the laundry every now and then–and I am just worried about him.”

Slowly, the angel blade in his hand inched back up his sleeve.  “Alright.”  He finally spoke.  “I do not sense any deceit from your thoughts.”

“You read my thoughts?”

Angels could read thoughts?  Oh, shit.  You really needed to start watching what you were thinking around Lucifer.

He nodded.  “Although Lucifer should be made aware that if he even hints at coming after Sam or Dean Winchester, I will do everything in my power to end him.”

Pursing your lips, you nodded.  It was probably the best deal you’d get. “Noted.”

“When did his pain begin?”

“Um…” you pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to remember.  “He seemed to be fine with the whole power-thing before the wing-thing, so may–”

“What ‘wing-thing’?”

“You know, the soulmate-I see his wings-I can touch his wings and they go all glowy-thing.”

“You–you’re Lucifer’s _soulmate_?”

“You’re like a parrot, aren’t you?”  Did he really have to repeat everything you said as if it were _that_ far fetched?

He frowned.  “Just because I have wings, it does not make me a bird.”

“That’s not–”  You shook your head.  “Nevermind.  Can you help me…well, help me help him?”

He seemed to contemplate your question for several moments of silence.  “I will make inquiries.”

.          

You were honestly surprised when Castiel whooshed back into your living room only an hour after he’d disappeared.  

“So?”

“I spoke with Michael on the matter.  I asked him what could possibly make an angel experience pain while using his powers.  He said that the only times that happens is either when an angel is under a specific curse or when they have found their soulmate and do not complete the binding ritual.”

“That jackass.” You knew Lucifer had been hiding something.

“You should also know, if the binding ritual is not completed within eighty six days after presenting his wings to his soulmate, Lucifer will die.”

.          

Armed with this knowledge, all you had to do now was wait for Lucifer to get home so you could kick his ass.

.          

“You would not believe the lines at the grocery store, Y/N!”  Lucifer complained as soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen.

“Right.” You were still fuming.

“What?”  He cocked his head to the side in confusion as he set his bags down on the counter.

“When were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Lucifer was confused, unsure of what he had done wrong to make you so upset until–

“That you’re going to die?” Your voice was getting louder. “How about we start with that, you dick? You didn’t even think to tell me that not doing this ritual was going to hurt you, more and more until you physically couldn’t take it anymore?!”

“Y/N, I didn’t mean to–” He tried to take your hands in his.

“Shove it up your ass!” You barked, pushing him away with a little too much force. “I think you’re selfish.  You say that I won’t be able to handle it, even when I’ve continuously told you I was okay with doing it.  Hell, I want to do it.  But no, it has to always be your way.” You were seething.  “I think you’re just scared.”

This time, it was Lucifer’s turn to get upset.  “You know what!?”  He snapped.  “I am afraid, and that’s okay, dammit! That’s okay. What isn’t okay is that you want me to come heartbeats away from ripping your soul apart! I cannot lose you–”

“And that’s why you’re selfish, damn you.”  Your voice cracked, and your breathing hitched. “You never let it cross your mind how I would feel when I lost you. In twenty seven days if we still haven’t done this damn thing, you’ll die.  I did the math. Lucifer. You will die, and I will have to live the rest of my life without my soulmate.”

“Y/N…”

“No, Lucifer. This isn’t fair.” You stormed toward your bedroom, slamming the door shut just before the archangel could get through the threshold behind you.

“You know what?  Fine!”

You could hear him stomping through the house before the front door slammed shut.

.          

“Three more.”

The bartender shook his head.  “I think you’ve had about enough, buddy.”

“I’m not your buddy.”  Lucifer hissed, pushing all three of his shot glasses across the bar.  “You going to do your job or not?”

Hesitantly, the bartender reached for the bottle of vodka.

“You know what?  Just leave the bottle.”  He pulled out a few bills from his pocket and tossed them down.  

“Look, man–”

“You need me to pass a sobriety test?”  Lucifer growled.  “Need me to walk a straight line or follow a pen with my eyes?  I’m not drunk.  Not even close.  So leave the damned bottle.”

“Fine.”  The bartender set the bottle down in front of Lucifer before snatching up the money.  “You wanna drink yourself stupid, fine by me.  Just don’t be surprised when I have to call the cops on your drunk ass.”

The bartender had just wandered off when Lucifer felt, rather than saw, someone sit down next to him.  

“You new in town?”

“I’m not in the mo–shit.” Lucifer turned around on his stool to see Raphael.  “Damn it.”

“I take it you’re not happy to see me.”

“You’d be right.”  Lucifer sighed and reached for the bottle of vodka.  “How’d you find me?”

“Noticed a little birdie visiting Michael today.  Thought I’d take a peek at what Castiel was up to.  Followed him straight to you.”

Lucifer took a swig from the bottle, not slowed in the least by its burn.  “So?”

“You know, I never did get to see the apocalypse.”

“It’s not happening, _bro_.  Dad let Michael and me out and brought you and Gabe back from…wherever.  Don’t know why he brought _you_ back, though.  Not like you actually helped with Auntie Darkness.”

“I’m surprised _you_ helped in that battle.  You have never cared for humans.”  Raphael paused.  “Oh, wait.  That’s right.  You’ve been saddled with a human for a soulmate.”

Lucifer felt every hair on the back of his neck stand as his grip on the bottle tightened.  “What do you know about her?”

“Enough.”  Raphael smirked.  “I’m sure Michael would be interested in hearing what I know.  You know, he is still itching for the apocalypse just as much as I am.”

Lucifer was standing in seconds, grabbing Raphael by the collar of his shirt, bringing the other archangel inches away from his own face.

“You are not going to touch her, and there is not going to be any damned apocalypse.” Lucifer snarled, pushing his younger brother away from him before walking away toward the bar’s entrance. Before he could get there, though, two people blocked the way. The archangel grumbled in annoyance, seeing right through the vessel to the angels within. “Raphael, let me go.”

“I don’t think so, brother.”

Lucifer turned around to face the younger archangel, whose blade was already in his hand. The elder revealed his own weapon, and prepared himself for the attack, not even noticing that somehow all of the humans that had been in the bar with them were no longer there.

In moments, the two angels that had come with Raphael leaped for Lucifer, but he was ready. He twisted his body around just in time to block their attacks, soon ducking in an attempt to find room to strike. The archangel swung out his leg, tripping one of his opponents, while the other had to move to avoid the same fate. Lucifer was on the fallen in a split-second, plunging his blade into their chest, resulting in a bright light to announce their death along with an ashy wing print on the floor.

Lucifer had been looking down too long, giving time for the other angel to bring him to the ground beneath them. He snarled as the other angel held its blade to his throat, but he wasn’t afraid. The only blade that could really do him harm was in the hand of his brother, who still looked on patiently from the other side of the room.

“Get off of me, you bastard!” Lucifer growled, and with a thrust of arm toward his attacker’s stomach, managed to impale them with his blade and roll them off.

“What now, Raph?” Lucifer grumbled, pulling himself to his feet before brushing off his shirt.

“It’s my turn.” And he lunged.

Unfortunately for him, Lucifer had had enough of this, and with a flick of the older archangel’s wrist, sent the other flying into the counter. The side effects were painful, and he almost lost his balance, his eyesight blurry around the edges.

Now that he had the chance, Lucifer teleported himself back to the house, landing with a loud thud on the tile floor right inside the door. His body was in so much pain, he almost felt numb as his lungs forced him to cough. He didn’t even notice the pooled blood on the floor beneath his face afterward.

“Luce?” You called, walking out of the bedroom, having heard the noise. When you saw him crumpled on the floor, you rushed to him and pulled him to your chest. “What happened to you?”

His mind was fogged, still blurry from the pain, but he forced himself to speak. “You need t’listen to me, Y/N…” His voice faded out, and he almost lost consciousness for a moment until he shook himself awake. “We have…we haf-to ward the house.”

“You sound like you’re drunk and you smell like you took a shower in beer.”

“R-raph,” he swallowed hard, “M’brother…Raph-el found me.  Tried to…” he leaned forward in your arms and coughed up blood.  “Need to ward ‘gainst him.”

“Shit.”  There was no way drinking left him looking like this.  “What do I need to do?”

“Here.”  He slowly lifted his hand towards your head.  

As soon as his palm hit your forehead, you felt a sharp pain at your temples.  Shit, it felt like your skull was being drilled into by a blow torch.

And just like that, it was over.

“What the fuck was that?”  Your vision hazed and strange images danced across your line of sight.  “Lucifer–”

“S’the sigils. Dr–draw ‘em…gotta be…put ‘em on the walls.  Gotta use my blood.”

“Why?” You forced yourself to swallow your panic.  “Why do they have to be in _your_ blood?  You’re losing too much as is.”

“‘nochian…they’re wards,” he slurred his words.  “My blood, or s’gonna kick me out, too.”  He forced his eyes open to look at you.  “‘less you wan’ tha’.”

“You fucking idiot,” you snapped.

You worked quickly, cutting as small a gash as possible across Lucifer’s palm before drawing the sigils on the walls of the house.  When you thought you were finished, you went back to the archangel, who was now sitting up and looking a lot better.

“You doing okay?”  You asked, sitting beside him with your body leaned against the back of the couch, putting your blood stained hands in your lap.

“Better.”  He muttered, looking around as if he had just woken up with a hangover.

“Good.”  You sighed.  “So what happened?”

Lucifer chuckled, and scratched the back of his neck. “I was drinking at a bar when Raphael showed up with two others.  I took care of them and flung Raphael across the room before hightailing it home.”

“Why did you run?”

“Because I didn’t want to kill my brother.”

The two of you sat in silence for several minutes, trying to digest the gravity of the current situation.

You took a deep breath. “We need to talk about this.”

“I just told you–”

“The binding ritual.”

“What’s there to talk about?  We’re not doing it.”  He pushed himself up and to his feet.

You scrambled up after him.  “So that’s it?  You say something and I’m just supposed to go along with it?  We give absolutely no consideration to how I’m feeling.”

“What am I supposed to do, huh?  First, I find out I’ve got Crowley sending _my_ demons after me.  Now, I’ve got my _own brother_ ready to hand deliver me to my death, and you want to talk about a binding ritual?”

“What. The. Fuck.”  You waited, but he remained silent.  “Seriously, Luce, what the fuck?  Why is this the first time I’m hearing about Cro–that demon bitch.  She told you about their plan, didn’t she?  Did she tell you Crowley is after you?  Is that what all that shit was about?”

He shook his head and started to turn towards the rear of the house.

“Don’t you fucking walk away from me.”  You grabbed his arm.  “We’ve got both Heaven _and_ Hell ready to shish-kebob us?”

“No. _I_ have both Heaven and Hell ready to skewer me.   _You_ are fine.”

“Oh, no you don’t.  Like it or not, _we_ are a fucking team.  Which means _we_ need to figure all this shit out.  That demon played me.  And that means she _knew_ I was coming.  And I’m guessing all the decorating you just had me do means that your brother might be coming after us here.  So I a _m_ a part of all this.”

“Y/N–”  His tone was no longer hostile.  Maybe you were finally getting through to him.

You could feel your own anger waning, quickly being replaced by an overwhelming weariness.  “Damn it, Lucifer.”  You looked up at him with tears filling your eyes.  “I am getting really fucking tired of seeing you hurt.”

Sighing, he pulled you into a hug and just held you.

* * *

The next evening, you felt like you needed to get up and do something after watching Lucifer lay in bed all day, recuperating from the previous day’s excursions, an awful, suffocating silence hanging between the two of you.  Neither of you had spoken the entire day about what had happened the day before.  Neither of you had really spoken at all, actually.

You just needed to get out of the house.

“Lucifer, I’m going for a walk.”  You called, opening the door and walking through the threshold.

“Be careful!”  He yelled back a second too late.  “I lo–”  He heard the door close. “I love you.” He sighed.

.          

You traveled down the road, knowing it would take about twenty minutes to get to town.  You lived in an old country house, resulting in having nearly no neighbors, and being isolated away from the nearest grocery store.  Sometimes it could be aggravating, but on days like today, when you just needed time to think, the solitude was comforting.

‘ _Come on, brain_.’  You rubbed your temples, willing your mind to work.  ‘ _OK, let’s think about this logically.  Of course, it would help if that ass of an angel would behave logically.  No.  Don’t get sidetracked.  Logical.  Crowley’s a dick bag–well, everyone knows that.  But he’s a dick bag who’s trying to kill Lucifer.  OK, so he’s a problem.  But is he the biggest problem?  The angels are probably the greater of the two evils…is that even possible?  FOCUS.  OK.  Angels are trying to kill Lucifer.  Crowley and his demons are trying to kill Lucifer._  Lucifer _is trying to kill Lucifer.  Christ on a cracker, everyone but_ me _is trying to kill Lucifer.  Fan-fucking-tastic._ ’ You sighed in frustration.  ‘ _Why does he have to be such an idiot?  He_ knows _using his power while he’s unbonded or whatever is only going to hurt him.  We could solve the other two problems if he would just go through with the damned ritual.  I get that he doesn’t wanna have to put me through all that._ ’  You shook your head.  ‘ _And I guess I wouldn’t be OK with it if the roles were reversed.  But…shit…that is_ exactly _what’s going on right now.  He can’t watch_ me _get hurt, but he can make me watch_ him _suffer?  How is that even fair?  Why the hell can’t he–_ ’

You stumbled backwards a few steps, your thoughts derailed.

“Shit!  I’m so sorry.  I wasn’t watching where–”

The man who had just shoulder-checked you smiled, leaving you very unsettled.  Then he raised his hand and snapped his fingers.  Another man and a woman appeared behind him.  All three pairs of eyes flashed black.

Demons.  It had to be demons.

“We’ve been looking for you, Y/N.”

Your hand twitched, ready to grab your Bersa from your waistband.  “Well, you found me.  I guess you win the prize.”  

You had your gun in your hand just as the first one tried to grab you.  You managed to get off your shot and tried not to lose your focus as the demon smoked out of its meat-suit.  Then you turned to the other two.

Unfortunately, they decided to grab you at the same time, effectively pinning the hand holding your gun to your side.  But you were not going down without a fight.  You brought your knee up, jamming it into the stomach of the demon in front of you. It stumbled to the ground, away from you, but the other took its place.

Before you could move, its fist collided with the bone around your left eye and you had stagger back a few steps in an effort not to fall over. In the moments it took you to regain your concentration, the one you’d hit earlier came back for revenge, savagely throwing you to the ground.

You could feel the black fuzz in your peripheral vision, but before you could succumb to the welcoming darkness, one of the demons pulled you up by your shirt only to slam you back down against the pavement.

“Looks like Daddy won’t get to keep his pretty little toy anymore.” It pulled you up once more.

You looked up at the demon through the eye that wasn’t swollen shut.  “Daddy?”  Your words were slurred as your head began to bob from blood-loss. “S-some kinky shi’ righ’ there.”  

The back-hand across your mouth let you know you’d pissed it off.

“I am going to take such pleasure in peeling the skin from your body.”

It was a shame you and Lucifer hadn’t actually cleared the air between the two of you, because you really could have used saving right about now.

A bright light and a flutter of wings let you know he had arrived.

The pressure on your chest vanished as the archangel threw one demon off of you and into the street. Unfortunately, it had been the only thing holding you up and you fell to the ground with a soft thud. You didn’t even move to get up, but you watched as Lucifer fought to defend you.

The other demon who hadn’t been flung like a rock pulled an angel blade from its sheath and circled your protector. A animal-like snarl escaped Lucifer’s lips as his arm outstretched toward his attacker, fist slowly clenching. The demon gagged, stiffening, before dropping its weapon to the ground. You blinked in surprise as smoke fell out of the body’s mouth before burning through the ground, to Hell, you guessed.

You almost forgot there was another demon dancing around, and apparently, Lucifer had too. It kicked him from the back, successfully dropping him to the ground, but the archangel was quicker, and more powerful. When the demon fell on top of him to run its blade into his chest, his hand shot to its forehead, and within moments, it slumped to the ground beside him.

“Luce…” You mumbled weakly, barely holding on to your vision.

The archangel shifted on his back to look toward you, a glaze over his eyes that sent worry through you, but he was beside you in a heartbeat. The moment his fingers met your face, all of your pain was gone. You sat up quickly, knowing he would be in pain, but you were too late as the archangel withered to the ground.

“Great.” You muttered, running your fingers through his hair. “Now I have to walk all the way back home while carrying you.”

* * *

You waited until the next morning before bringing it up.  Lucifer might as well be coherent while you yelled at him.

.          

“We need to talk about this, Luce.”

“About what?”

You had to force yourself not clench your fists.  “That’s how you want to play this?  Continue to pretend nothing is wrong?  Bury your head in the sand until it’s too late and I have to keep going on without you?”

He glared at you.  “The ritual again?  I don’t know how to make it any clearer to you that I would rather die than have to cause you pain.”

“And you don’t think you _dying_ would cause me pain?”

“Not like what you’re asking me to do.  Not even close to what you’re asking me to do.”  He tried to push himself up so that he was sitting, only to hiss in pain before collapsing back on the mattress.

“See?  You can’t even sit up!  Don’t you think we should talk about this?”

“Talk?” His eyes lit up with anger.  “How about we talk about the fact that angels and demons are trying to kill me?  You think maybe that’s a bit more important right now than this ritual?’

“You dumbass–you’re going to wind up dead from _not_ completing the ritual before they even get the chance to kill you!”

“Fine!  We’ll do the damned ritual if it will get you to stop nagging me about it!”

You could tell by the look on his face that he was just as surprised as you were that he’d agreed.  “Good,” you huffed out quickly, not wanting to give him a chance to renege.  “What do we need to do to get started?”

He stared at you for several seconds, still in shock.  “Well…I…we can’t do it now.”

“You do not get to back out of–”

“I’m not backing out, Y/N.”  He held up his hands in surrender.  “Promise.”  He sighed.  “It’s just, the ritual requires both of us to be of sound body as well as mind.”

“I’m not sure if you’ve ever been of sound mind, Lucifer.”

“Pot.  Kettle.  Black.”

You just rolled your eyes.

* * *

It had been thirty-six hours and counting since Lucifer had saved you from your run-in with demons and he wasn’t healed.  If you hadn’t been so worried about the fact that his wounds were still visible and obviously painful for him, you’d have accused him of faking it to get out of the ritual.  You hadn’t seen him this broken since you’d first stumbled upon him all those months ago.

Only, this time, you weren’t sure how to help him.

And you were running out of time.

There were just 23 days left.

Sighing, you stepped out of the shower.  You’d finally had the mental wherewithal to clean yourself of the dirt and blood from the demon battle.  Unfortunately, the uncertainty of Lucifer’s condition didn’t wash away.  Even the relaxing heat of the water had done nothing to soothe your anxieties over the archangel.

As soon as you wrapped a towel around yourself, you were jarred from your thoughts by the sound of something breaking.  A second later, you were out in the hallway, running towards your bedroom.  If something had happened to Lucifer while you’d been in the shower…

Only, he wasn’t there.

“Shit.”  Your heart dropped to your stomach as an infinite number of scenarios flashed across your mind.  Was it Raphael?  The demons?  Had Crowley found a way to get into your home?  Had Michael gotten past the warding Lucifer had you put up?  And where the hell was Lucifer?

Running on adrenaline, you began to search your home.  Surely, if someone had come for Lucifer, he would have put up some sort of struggle.  It wasn’t until you heard a loud string of profanity that you took off towards your kitchen.

And there was Lucifer, clinging to the countertop like his life depended upon it, shards of a shattered plate at his feet.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” you panted, trying to get your breathing and heart rate back under control, as you surveyed the damage.

Stony silence met you.  

You finally looked up to Lucifer’s face.  He looked like a man whose world was just as broken as your dish.

“I can’t–” he started.  “I can’t even carry a plate.”  His eyes met yours.  “I’m so damned useless I can’t even get a plate to the dishwasher.”

“Lucifer,” you sighed.  “The plate can be replaced.”

“It shouldn’t _have_ to be replaced, Y/N!”  Without warning, his knees buckled.  “Damn it!”  His grip on the counter tightened as he struggled to stay vertical.

Not thinking about anything but helping him, you rushed forward.  As soon as your feet hit the pieces of broken plate, you hissed in pain.  “Shit.”  You jumped back, thankful to discover you’d only been nicked.

“I can’t do one fucking thing right.” He was close to breaking.  “I can’t carry a dish.  I can’t stand.  I can’t heal that for you.  Maybe I should just go ahead and let those demons have at me.”

“Don’t talk like that!”  You ignored the pain when you set your foot back on the ground.  “Lucifer,” this time, you were much more careful as you stepped around to him.  “I would rather have had those demons follow through with their threat to skin me alive than to lose you to them.”

“Don’t!” Rage fueling him, he grabbed your shoulders.  “Don’t even _think_ something like that.  I will _not_ lose you.  Not to them or anyone else.  Do you understand me?”

“Then stop talking about wanting them to kill you!”  You growled.  “Why would you think that would be OK for you to say to me?”

“I am an _archangel_ , Y/N, and I am _useless_.”  He laughed, bitterly.  “Do you have any idea…” His voice cracked.  “I was so much more than this.  I was _powerful_.  And now, I’m _nothing_.”

“Shut up.”  You snapped.  “You do not get to talk shit about the–I am not going to listen to your–” Why was this so difficult?  “You _saved_ me.  How is that _nothing_?”

“It was _me_ they were after, Y/N!  It’s my fucking fault they hurt you in the first place!”

“Lucifer,” you reached up and placed your hands on his cheeks.  “You saved me the moment I found you in that forest.  You have saved me every day since then.”

Your words seemed to do the trick and his anger deflated.  “What are you talking about?”

“You feel it, don’t you?”  When all you received was a puzzled expression, you continued.  “You feel that pull to me.  That bond.  That soulmate thing.  I know you feel it because I feel it too.”

He closed his eyes and sighed.  “I feel it, Y/N.”

“Then, please, stop with all this ‘useless’ nonsense?” You leaned up and kissed him.  “You will _never_ be useless to me.”

“I’m sorry,” he opened his eyes, frowning.  “I’m sorry about the plate.”

You shook your head with a smile.  Just like him to deflect when he was uncomfortable.  “It’s a plate.  We’ve got more.”

“You hurt your foot.”

“Got another one of those, too.”

Finally, you got a small smile out of him.  “And…you’re in a towel?”

“What was I supposed to do?  I heard the crash just after I stepped out of the shower.” You huffed.  “I thought you’d been attacked.  Did you want me to take the time to get dressed?”

“So, what?  You were just going to run to defend me with no weapon and wearing nothing but a towel?”

“Shut up.” You stuck your tongue out.  “Let’s get you back to bed.  I’ll clean this up later.”

The look on his face told you he had more to say, but he kept his mouth shut as you managed to get his arm around your shoulders.  The walk back to the bedroom was slow, with him leaning most of his weight on you.

“Hey,” you looked up, a thought crossing your mind.  “Did I ever thank you for saving me from those demons?”

“You don’t need to say thank you.” He said, easing himself onto the bed.

“Well, I’ll say it anyway.  Thank you.” You retorted, climbing in next to him.  The kitchen could wait.  

You soon realized how much you missed physical closeness with him–the past day and a half had been made even more miserable without this contact. You waited several moments, allowing yourself to enjoy the coolness of his touch before speaking again.

“How did you know to come help me?”

“What else was I supposed to do? You prayed to me.”

“I did?” You got up on your elbow so you could face him more directly. “I didn’t know you could pray to a specific angel.”

“Yeah, when it’s a spoken prayer, all you have to do is say the name of the specific angel you wish to address. But, in your case two days ago, it was more of a thought. All you had to do was think about me.” He explained.

“But I think about you all the time?”

He chuckled, a warm smile on his face. “I know.”

You smiled too. “Seriously, though, how am I not praying all the time?”

“Because two nights ago you _needed_ me. You were in danger.”

“You saved me.” You whispered, kissing his cheek gently before settling your head back on his chest.

“I always will.” He murmured back, pressing his lips to your forehead.

* * *

Time was of the essence.  And wasting any more of it arguing just meant more kids were going to die.

“Will you stop packing your shit and look at me?”  

You glanced up at Lucifer to see him fuming.  “Luce, I know you’re mad.  I know you don’t want me to go.  But I also know that you know I _have_ to go.”

“Why?  Why does it have to be you?” he snapped.

“You want me to wait _days_ before another hunter can get here while more children die?  It’s in _my_ backyard.   _I_ am right here. _I_ can take care of it.”

“ _You_ were walking down the street, not a mile from here, less than a week ago, when those demons attacked you.”

“They’re _children_ , Lucifer.  They don’t deserve to die.”  You could see he still didn’t understand.  “Look, I know you don’t get it, but we humans…when children suffer…I can’t just sit by and let it happen.”  You sighed.  “This is ingrained in me.  I _have_ to help them.  Please, don’t be angry with me over this.”

His resolve finally seemed to be breaking.  “Fine.” He threw his hands up in frustration.  “But I’m coming with you.”

“What?  No, you’re not!”

“You want me to be understanding about this ‘ingrained’ feeling you have over children, then you have to understand this ‘ingrained’ feeling _I_ have over making sure you stay safe.”

When he put it that way, he didn’t leave you much of a choice.  But you didn’t have to be happy about it.  “Fine,” you huffed.  “But you’re staying in the car.”

“Fine.”

* * *

If anyone were to ever ask you the most horrific thing that ever happened to you while hunting, this would definitely be at the top of your list.  You weren’t sure exactly how it happened, but one moment, you were crouched low, ready to aim your gun at what you’d _thought_ was a kitsune, and the next, you lost complete control over every part of your body.  Even your brain didn’t belong to you anymore.

But the worst part?  The worst part was that you could see what was happening around you.  You could see yourself moving back towards the exit, the body of the night guard you stabbed as you moved closer to your destination, and…

“Crowley.”  Lucifer appeared in front of you.  “Get out of her.”

“You know,” you heard your voice chuckle.  “I believe you agreed to wait in the car.”

How had he known that?

“Saw you circling overhead.” Lucifer spat in disgust.

“Should have kept your promise.”  Your hand raised and you nearly blacked out at the power that rushed through it before sending Lucifer flying back against the wall.

_‘Ah, ah, ah, Y/N.  You need to pay attention.’_

It felt like you’d just been slapped back to consciousness.

“So, this is what _Satan_ has been reduced to.”  Your head shook as you stepped closer to Lucifer.  “I thought maybe it was a fluke when I saw how weak you were after you demolished those demons I sent after Y/N.  What a shame.”

You watched as Lucifer pushed himself back up, his archangel blade dropping to his hand.

“Get. Out.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t hurt your precious pet, would you?  She is your soulmate, after all, right?”  The bastard was reading your thoughts.  “I’m going to have so much fun tearing her apart once you’re no longer an issue.”

You tried to scream, to fight–something–anything, really, to take back control of your body.  

“She’s putting up quite the racket in here.”  Your lips curled into a grotesque smile. “But she’s not strong enough.  Plus,” your hand lifted and pulled aside the collar of your shirt, “it’s a little insurance that I won’t be leaving anytime soon.”

“Let her go, Crowley.  She’s got no part in this.”

“But she does.  She’s got you by the balls.  Imagine that.  A _human_ having Lucifer on a short leash.  You’re pathetic.”

“You’re not getting out of here alive.”

“Right.”  Your eyes rolled.  “You haven’t used that thing yet,” you gestured towards the blade in Lucifer’s hand.  “And you’re not going to.  You might as well put it away before you hurt yourself.”

“I’m not letting you leave.”  Lucifer held up his hand and sent you careening into the wall.  As soon as your back hit, Lucifer’s hand was around your throat.  “You’re right, Crowley.  She does keep me on a short leash.”  Lucifer tightened his grip ever so slightly.  “And you should know, she’d kick my ass if I let you walk out of here.”

Instantly, you felt the freezing touch at your neck.  Crowley had been pushed back and you were in control once more.  “Luce.”

“Y/N,” Lucifer sighed in relief.

“Shit.  He’s not gone.”  You could feel Crowley’s presence fighting for power over you.  One by one, your fingers and toes went numb.  Then your wrists and ankles.  Then… “You gotta get rid of him.  I can’t keep him out.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do?”

You’d never heard him this panicked before.  “Exorcise him.  Get him out of me.”  The numbness had almost completely taken over.  “I trust you, Luce.  I lo–”  Once again, you were relegated to being an observer in your own body.

“ _Ol alki elasa, vomsarg uvra congamphlgh vomsarg satan alonusahi, vomsarg rukrag de a inigea kurighalhi, vomsarg krukhe vomsarg ferya od olyiam ur. Yu drusatan amma ara od vomsarg olyiam krukhe ol mwemu elasa. Cale adagita veghratu coredazodizoda hami od adagita dalagare adagita par a faboan de uxta purthun_.”

The presence inside you became tumultuous.  Sparks were flying all around as Lucifer continued to recite the exorcism.  Still, he pressed on.  

“ _Niis ad, satan, a dredaod zodrael de tol zal a, coredazoddzoda de soruda carefe bolape. Zo ed orocaha a micaelazodo ozodien de elo zadra od wretu ol - vinu ukrag ol a selem od vrudih dooain kalet das periazoda furee zoo aretu. Zore a rocca de a satana, vrukhe ol, amayo. Crawe ar elasa ulvvgh conisa zomdv uio sapah adagita aboaperi elasa yuek, ol gore elasa, pelargrn ol. Crahe ar elasa humraah quasaba a zoore de zomdv keelie vorkue, ol corednumghai elasa, caahye ol!_ ”

You fought with every part of you to push the demon out–the more it struggled, the more you fought.

“ _Elo bolape zurr zodi totza ozien crutza aala. A elo de copeghrui zodayolana aazu barinu–_ ”

All of a sudden, Crowley released his hold on you.  You felt your head snap back and the taste of sulfur was thick on your tongue as he evacuated.  You sagged in Lucifer’s hold, your eyes focused just enough to see a red cloud of smoke completely envelope the archangel.

Then, the smoke vanished.  And you and Lucifer came crashing down.

“Lucifer?”  Your voice was scratchy and your throat was sore.

“Y/N?”  Lucifer’s voice was weaker than yours.  Much weaker.

That did not bode well for him.  He’d still been recovering from the previous attack…shit.  What had this done to him?

You scrambled to get up, trying to avoid injuring him further.  As soon as you looked down at him, your breath caught in your chest.  Blood was everywhere–coming from his mouth, his nose, the corners of his eyes.  His skin was covered in bruises, and judging by the looks of it, his ribs had been crushed.

“Damn it.”

“I’m good,” he wheezed out.  “It’s good to see you.”  

His smile was small, but it was there.  Its presence allowed you to feel a little sense of relief.

“I’d say the same for you, but you look like shit, Lucifer.”  You reached over and took his hand as carefully as you could.  “Thanks for saving me.”

“Any–anytime.”

You frowned, needing to keep him talking, if for no other reason than to assure you he was still alive.  “How were you able to get him to let go?  He said something about ‘insurance’?”

“Binding link,” he coughed, blood dripping from his lips.  “F-froze it off of you.”

That would explain the cold sensation on your neck just before you were able to get back some control.  Of course, if you’d been able to get back control on your own, he wouldn’t be choking on his own blood.  “Shit, Lucifer, I’m so sorry.”

His brow furrowed slightly.  “Why?”

“I should have been able to fight him off.”  You closed your eyes, unable to look at what your weakness had done to him.  “I should have–I should have listened to you about this hunt.  I should have been strong enough to get him out on my own.”  You felt a heaviness on your chest–you could have gotten Lucifer killed tonight.  And you’d have had no one to blame but yourself.  “I’m so sorry.”  You felt tears slipping down your face.

“Hey.”

Your eyes shot open at the brush of fingers against your cheeks.  Lucifer was smiling up at you.

“It’s OK.”

You choked on a sob.  Here he was, at death’s doorstep, and he was comforting you.  “I’ve gotta get you home.”

“Jus–just leave–”

“I swear to god, Lucifer, if you end that with telling me to leave you here, I will kick your ass.” You glared at him through your tears.  “I’m not leaving you here, so don’t even think about suggesting it.”

“D-don’t bring Dad into it.”

“Stop making jokes, you asshole!”  His smile was fading, as was the light in his eyes, with every passing second.  “How do I help you?  Please, Luce…I can’t lose you.”  Your mind raced to think of something…anything…that you could do.

“Not sure…I think…” His speaking was more and more labored, as if every word hurt him as it tumbled from his mouth.  “This might be it.”

“No, damn you.”  You sucked in a deep breath.  “You fight.  You fight whatever shit he did to you.  I still–” you fought the sob rising in your throat.  “I still have to teach you to use the vacuum cleaner correctly…and there’s still so much food you haven’t tried yet…don’t–please don’t leave me alone.”

“Y/N…” He groaned.  “I–I lo-”

“Please don’t do that to me.  Please don’t.  I–just–please don’t tell me you love me and…not like this, Luce.  Please.”  You had to think of something, fast.  He didn’t have much time left.  “You promised me we’d be soulmates.”

“Y/N–”

“Please!” You weren’t above begging.  Not now.  “You promised!  You promised you’d never hurt me, Lucifer.  And I can’t–there’s nothing that could hurt me worse than this is right now.”

Ever so slowly, he nodded his head.  With the same painstaking slowness, he moved his hand to your chest.  His eyes met yours, the question of consent lingering in them.  You nodded, giving the hand you still held a slight squeeze.  

“It’s…it’s gonna hurt, Y/N. It’s gonna hurt a lot.”

“Please.”

He nodded once more and closed his eyes.  And then he pressed in.

An instant later, the promised pain erupted in your chest, spreading outward with blinding speed, until it swallowed you.

.          

With every second, Lucifer could feel his vessel stitching itself back together.  Power flowed from your soul into his grace, surging, combining, the heat from it flowing all the way out to the tips of his wings.  It was intoxicating–he’d felt nothing like this before.  Not even the power he’d received from the Host could rival the magnitude of what he was feeling now.

He could feel it humming beneath the surface of his skin, mending and repairing.  His strength was returning, tenfold, the longer he held your soul in his grasp.  He gripped tighter, never wanting to let go.  Why had he put this off for so long?

It wasn’t until he opened his eyes that he remembered just why he’d never wanted to do this.  Your mouth was open in a silent scream, your head lulled back at an unnatural angle, and your skin had started turning a sickly shade of blue.  

“Y/N!”

He shifted positions, moving to sit and hold you against him, and immediately began to withdraw, his panic at seeing your physical state overriding any pleasure he’d gotten from the bond’s power.

‘ _Don’t_ ’

Your voice was in his head, a soothing presence he’d never felt before.  It washed over him, this sense of calm.  He resisted, but it simply grew stronger until he relaxed into it.  You surrounded him, pulling him closer, drawing him in like the tide.  

His grip on your soul loosened and he watched the color return to your face.  The revelation was astonishing.  Instead of clenching his fist around your spirit, he allowed himself to float, to drift along as your soul and his grace became interwoven.

Lucifer had no idea how long the two of you held your connection.  Somehow, though, he seemed to know exactly when to withdraw.  Maybe the bond had something to do with it?  He wasn’t sure.

Just as he’d moved back into himself, he heard the distant sound of approaching footsteps.

.          

“Y/N?” He pressed a kiss to your forehead.  “Sweetheart, I need you to wake up now.”

You opened your eyes slowly, not believing what you were seeing. Lucifer was still alive!  Even better than just alive, he was completely healed.

“Lucifer?”  You mumbled, pushing yourself quickly onto your elbow, searching his brilliant blue eyes.  “Lucifer!”  You yelled, leaping up and throwing your arms around him. You buried your face in the crook of his neck. You breathed in his intoxicating scent, your fingers tightening their grip on him.

“Whoa there, settle down, tiger.”  He murmured, rubbing your back.

You pulled away just enough to look at his face.  How the hell was he still alive?

You opened your mouth to ask when you noticed he was glancing past you, down the hall.  The distinct sounds of someone else in the building set every one of your nerves on edge.  A new shift of security guards?  Someone coming to check out the cause for all the noise?

“Shit.”

Before you could think of a plan, the world seemed to wave in and out of existence, as if the frequency of your surroundings were out of whack.  Then, suddenly, you were in your bedroom back at home.

Instead of saying anything more, you crashed your lips to his. He responded eagerly, letting his hands ghost to your hips while your fingers found their way to his hair.

You wanted to keep going, but your thoughts lingered on the previous night, and what had almost been said. You pulled away, and chuckled at the perplexed look in Lucifer’s eyes before you spoke. “Luce, I want to tell you something first. Before,” You motioned to the pair of you with your hands.  “All of this happens.”

“What is it?”  He was obviously confused.

“Lucifer, I love you.”  You breathed out quickly, hardly believing you said it once, so you said it again.  “I am irrevocably in love with you.”

.          

His icy blue eyes widened in shock, but he had to admit, he wasn’t shocked at all.  He knew both of you had intended to and wanted to say this light and easy, but extremely heavy, phrase many times before.  He had thought about the possible scenarios that could ensue if he told you, but it didn’t prepare him nearly as much as he’d expected.  He didn’t know how to put how he felt into words, so he decided to show you instead.  He pushed every feeling, every desire, everything he wanted to say to you through the mental bond he shared with you.

.           

It hit you like a feather, and hit you like a train.  It was a simple ‘I love you’ next to so many overwhelming emotions you almost couldn’t comprehend.  You almost mistook them for your own thoughts until you noticed the look in Lucifer’s eyes, like he was looking for some sort of confirmation that you’d felt all of that.

“Wow.”  Was all you could manage for a few seconds.  “What was that?”

Lucifer laughed, “it’s the connection we share.  The mental part, at least.”

“Really?  Can I do that too?”

“Mhm.”  He confirmed, nodding, eyes slowly lingering on your lips once more.

You smiled softly, realizing where his attention had drifted.  You obliged his silent request by kissing him once again, allowing yourself to be pushed back onto the bed.

* * *

You looked over at your hunting partner-slash-soulmate, waiting for him to finish reading the article you’d handed him.  “That seem right to you?”

There was a smirk on his face when he looked up at you.  “Seems like we’ve got an Angiak–only, it seems to be targeting victims at random.  Strange.  Last I checked, those only go after members of their family.”

“I thought so, too.”  You returned his smirk.

This time, you were not walking in blind to another of Crowley’s attempts to draw you out.

.          

You darted through the shadows, gun drawn.  He was here, somewhere.  A shift in the air had you spinning to the right.  Nothing.  Shit, you were losing your edge.  You turned back, ready to keep moving, when your eyes landed on your target.

“Darling, we’re going to have to stop meeting like this.” Crowley raised his hand and snapped, sending you and your weapon flying in opposite directions.

Your head hit the wall with a sickening crack before you slid down to the floor.  You hurried to right yourself, ignoring the throbbing in your skull, when, with a flick of his wrist, Crowley shoved you back once more.  Black splotches began to dance across your line of vision as you tried to pick yourself up, yet again.  

An anger that wasn’t your own began to build.  You knew Lucifer could sense what Crowley was doing to you, and he was livid.  But, thankfully, he didn’t step in.  The demon wasn’t where you wanted him yet.

“That all you got?”  Your feet were finally under you, as you pushed yourself away from the wall.

“Not hardly.”  Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

You found yourself tied to a chair.  “Really?  That’s hardly original.  I’d have thought the supposed ‘king of hell’ could come up with something better.”

“That’s awfully cocky coming from someone who’s bound to a chair.”  He cocked an eyebrow as he stepped closer to you.  “All that lip overcompensating for something?”  He scoffed.  “Not so easy without that archangel on your shoulder, is it?  Of course, he hasn’t been much of an archangel lately, has he?”

“Fuck you, Crowley.”  This was all part of the plan.  “You don’t get to say shit about him.”  Your voice cracked, and if you could have, you would have patted yourself on the back.

“I believe you’ll find,” there was a flash and then an angel blade pressed to your neck, “that I can do or say anything I Iike.”

Shit.  Not part of the plan.  Not part of the plan!

“How the fuck did you get that?”  You’d expected him to have some sort of weapon, but an angel blade was on a completely different level.

He smirked.  “I have my ways.”

You swallowed your fear, but pushed the mental images of your current predicament to Lucifer, hoping he’d realize that now would be the ideal time for him to make an appearance.

“So, Y/N…just out of curiosity–”

A loud bang echoed through the room and Lucifer stumbled in.  Through your bond, you could still feel his seething hatred for the demon in front of you, but he was doing a masterful job at keeping it hidden from sight.

“Let her go, Crowley.”

“Look who’s decided to join us, Y/N!”  Crowley snarled.  “Your guard-dog.”

“I said, let.  Her.  Go.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”  Crowley turned to face Lucifer.  “The two of you have been entirely too much trouble for me to let go.”  He eyed the angel blade in his own hand before looking at the archangel blade that had just fallen into Lucifer’s grasp.  “Let’s make this a little more sporting, shall we?”

Another snap of his fingers, and Lucifer’s archangel blade joined your gun on the far side of the room.  

Shit, shit, shit.  This was so far off the plan…holy fuck–

‘ _Relax_ ’

Lucifer’s voice was in your head, as was a warm feeling of security.

He had a plan.

You sighed, sitting back in the chair to watch.

Crowley circled around Lucifer like a wolf stalking its prey.  He seemed to be contemplating the best time to strike.  Or maybe, he was hoping to catch Lucifer off-guard.  Either way, it seemed to be an eternity before he finally moved in to kill.

With a flash of lightning, Lucifer’s blade was back in his hand, and he brought it up just in time to block from Crowley’s attack.  The demon sprang back, eyes wide with shock at the image before him.  This was not the weak and pathetic angel he’d expected to see, but a raging and angry archangel.

“What the hell–” Crowley started, but was cut off as Lucifer advanced, swiping the demon off his feet with a kick to the back of the knee. Crowley landed with a thud, but managed to teleport himself behind his opponent just before Lucifer crashed his blade to where he would have been.

Lucifer swung around, “Ah, ah, ah.”  He growled; the force of the anger implied in his tone made the building shake and the lights flicker.  The archangel snapped his fingers.  “Good luck getting out of this building now, bitch.”

Crowley looked over his shoulder, and you swore, for a second, you caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes.  The demon grimaced, and with a swing of his arm, attempted to send Lucifer into the adjacent wall, but the angel barely slid across the concrete floor.

The archangel smirked, and stalked toward Crowley, intending to end the battle, but with a flicker of red eyes, his opponent shouted.

“ _Tolle tecum_!”  And sent Lucifer barreling across the room, his blade flying out of his hands.

The archangel hissed, shaking the fuzz from his mind as he pushed himself to his feet. You gaped; he was, literally, glowing in anger. You had never seen him so outraged, and with a snarl, his wings erupted from his shoulders. The demon took a step back, seeing their shadows against the wall, while you saw them truly.

Lucifer stretched his arm out in Crowley’s direction, and the demon was flung into the archangel’s grasp.  His teeth were bared, and with a thought, his blade was back in his open hand before being positioned at the demon’s chest.

“I always told you that I would kill you, you bastard.”  And without a moment’s hesitation, Lucifer drove his blade through Crowley, and didn’t bat an eye as the demon sparked up from within.  Seconds later, Lucifer dropped the broken shell that had once housed the ‘king of hell.’

“Flare for the dramatics, much?”  You cocked an eyebrow at Lucifer.

He looked at you with a puzzled expression.

“The wings, babe. The wings.”  You smiled.  “Not that they aren’t sexy, but a bit showy.  Couldn’t we save those for bedroom theatrics?”

Chuckling, he rolled his eyes.  “Can’t do anything to please you, can I?”  

He snapped his fingers and you felt the instant relief of freedom from the ropes.

“Oh, I don’t know.”  You grinned devilishly as you stood.  “That thing you did with your tongue the other night was pretty damned pleasing.”

His responding laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

Now that Crowley was gone, demon activity vanished from your radar.  They had all gone into hiding or something.  Apparently, without some sort of leader, they all turned into snivelling cowards.

All that was left was to deal with the angels.

Of course, that was something neither you nor Lucifer felt prepared for.  Lucifer was powerful, yes, but there was no way he could best Michael–and adding Raphael to the mix would only make the end result worse for him.  

Your fear stemmed from a slightly different thought.  What if they went about getting to Lucifer the same way the demons had?  What would happen to Lucifer if they killed you–you had no doubt that you would lose if you had to actually fight one–but what would happen to him?  You were bonded with him now, and if that bond were severed…?

With each passing day, you tried to put it out of your mind only to fail.  It was always there–this little pervasive thought.  Angels looked just like people when they were in their vessels.  What if the cashier at the grocery store had an angel inside of them?  What about the taxi driver?  Or a random pedestrian on the street?

* * *

“Will you relax, Y/N?”  Lucifer tried to calm your nerves as he took your hand.  “If there are any angels about, I’ll sense them.”

“Yeah, and then what?  You’ve got me in heels.  How am I supposed to help if a fight breaks out and I’m in _heels_?”

He chuckled before placing a kiss to your temple.  “I surmise you will kick ass just like you always do.”

You rolled your eyes, but smiled anyway.  “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

As soon as you got to the door of the restaurant, the door opened automatically.  You could feel Lucifer’s smirk through your bond and you turned to look at him.  His only response was to smile and shrug.

“You’re going to get caught if you keep doing that in public.  And I’m not going to get in the way if some hunter comes to take a crack at you.”

“You love it and you know it.”  He grinned.

At the table, he pulled your chair out for you–thankfully, in a more human manner than he’d handled the door.  When the waiter arrived, Lucifer ordered the most expensive wine on the menu.

Yeah, date night with Lucifer was turning out to be something you could definitely get used to.

After the appetizers had been cleared away, you excused yourself to run to the restroom.  On the way back to your table, out of nowhere, you felt fingers grasp around your wrist.  Instinct had you pulling away, but the grip on you was iron.

“What the hell–”

“Y/N, do not struggle.”

You looked up to see a young man, blonde, with blue eyes, as the one holding on to you.  Something about the way his eyes lit up let you know that the shit was about to hit the fan.  Of course, the archangel blade aimed at your side was a pretty clear indication of that as well.

“Which one are you?”

“Michael.”  He snapped, as if you should have known that all along.  “Now walk.”

“Not on your life, bucko.”  You tried to keep from being pulled forward, filled with the irrational hope that if he couldn’t get you to budge, maybe he’d leave Lucifer alone.  

“You can either walk on your own, or I can carry your corpse out to my brother.”

Son of a bitch!  That had your feet moving.  You couldn’t help Lucifer if you were dead.

Step by step, the two of you made your way back onto the main floor of the restaurant.  The blade stayed positioned at your side, close enough that if you breathed wrong, it would pierce your skin.

Tendrils of fear leaked along your bond with Lucifer and you could feel his concern in return.  As soon as your eyes met across the room, you saw him on his feet.  Before you could blink, his own archangel blade was in his hand.

Lucifer didn’t bother with propriety.  A flick of his wrist sent tables, chairs, and customers flying, creating a visual for you of what it must have been like when Moses parted the Red Sea.  

Strangely enough, no one screamed.  A quick glance around the room had your stomach dropping.  Each and every customer, waiter–everyone–they were on their feet, angel blades in hand.

Fuck.

“Brother.”  Michael greeted Lucifer, his tone acidic.

“You hold a blade against Father’s greatest creation?  Is that what a ‘good son’ would do?” Lucifer advanced, paying no mind to the army of angels surrounding him.

“This human is vile.  Corrupt.  She has bonded herself with you.  Just seeing how powerful you still are means the bonding was completed.  Upon her death, you will feel nothing but the torture of your wings being ripped from your back, twice over.”  Michael sneered.  “Ending her now will be doing her a kindness.  Once I destroy you, her pain would be unbearable.”

“ _Kindness_?”  Lucifer barked.  “What do you know of _kindness_?  Was what you did to me out of _kindness_?”

“ _You_ disobeyed!   _You_ turned against our Father.   _You_ were the one to force my hand.” Michael’s grip on you tightened.  “Do not pretend that the fault for all of this does not rest on _your_ shoulders.”

“Then we end this.  Now.  You and I.  Your garrison does not interfere.  Neither does Raphael.  And you release her.”

“Luce, no!”  He tried to calm you through the bond, but there was no stopping your panic.  That panic only increased when you felt yourself being shoved and then being grabbed by a new set of hands.  One tightened around your waist while the other clamped down over your mouth.  You tried to kick back, hoping that maybe one of your stilettos would make purchase in the leg of your captor, to no avail.

“Keep struggling, and I’ll snap your neck before your next breath.” The voice behind you hissed, sending shivers of fear down your spine.  “Michael may have hesitations about ending you, but I do not share that sentimentality.”

“Raphael, release her.”  Lucifer turned his attention to you and the angel–well, archangel holding you.

As soon as you realized what was happening, you relaxed in Raphael’s grip.  Your emotions were bleeding through to Lucifer, and he needed no distractions from what he was about to face.  You forced yourself to clear your mind to relieve him of any added distress.

“We fulfill the prophecies, now.”  Michael lunged.

Lucifer brought his blade up, just in time to block Michael’s attack.  Lightning crackled through the air as their weapons struck against one another.  

A flash of movement out the corner of your eye caught your attention.  You dragged your eyes from Lucifer and Michael and looked over to see several of the other angels in the room had shifted closer to where the brothers were battling.  Dread began to fill your thoughts and you could feel your stomach drop.  

Even if Lucifer managed to defeat Michael, the other angels would not let this go.  There would be no walking away from this, no matter what happened in the fight between Lucifer and Michael.  One way or another, the two of you were going to die here.

As the fighting continued, you felt a weariness that was not your own.  You turned your focus back on the brothers just as Lucifer dodged Michael’s blow.  He had expressed to you, multiple times, how he had left his need for retribution in the pit after his Father had freed both of them to help defeat the Darkness.  He did not want to fight his brother.  The regret he felt flowed freely between the two of you.

Michael brought his sword down again, but Lucifer managed to deflect, sending his brother back several paces, his stance open.  Recognizing that Michael had left himself exposed, Lucifer slashed his blade across his brother’s chest.  Light seeped from Michael’s vessel and a shrill, intense sound reverberated throughout the room, loud enough that you would have sworn would make you deaf.

Michael shoved, sending Lucifer back several paces.  “You cannot win this.”

“I’m not the one who’s injured.”

Without warning, Michael’s eyes began to glow.  “ _’And the fallen one that deceived them,_ ’” the glow spread from Michael’s eyes until his face was lit up from the inside, “’ _was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone, where the beast and the false prophet are,_ ’” his whole vessel, along with his blade, were alight–so bright that you had to squint to look at him, “’ _and shall be tormented day and night for ever and ever._ ’”

Thunder rattled the building and you saw the shadows of Michael’s wings on the wall behind him.  They were huge!  Even larger than Lucifer’s, their tips passing through the ceiling.  The sheer power that radiated from them had you trembling in fear.

The familiar sound of an icy wind drew your attention back to Lucifer.  His wings, still as beautiful and breathtaking as they’d ever been to you, sprang from his back, spread wide.  His vessel shone just as brightly as Michael’s, and his adrenaline flowed through the link, making your heart race.

“No.”  Raphael whispered in shock.

“Brother,” disbelief hung heavy in Michael’s tone.  “You–you have been restored.  How is this possible?”

From your bond, you could sense Lucifer’s confusion.

“What?”  Lucifer still held his blade at the ready, not taking any chances.

“Your wings.”

You watched Michael’s wings lower as his glow began to fade.

“You are no longer fallen.”  Was that relief in Michael’s voice?  “Your grace has been renewed.”

What the hell did that mean?

“It is over.”  Michael’s blade disappeared entirely.  “There will be no apocalypse.”

“No!”  Raphael screamed, his hands tightening to the point of suffocation.  “The prophecies must be upheld!”

You knew the exact moment he began to twist your head, preparing to break your neck.  And you knew you had no way to stop it.  

“Enough!”  Michael shouted, snapping his fingers.

The next instant, you were standing next to Lucifer.

“Raphael,” Michael glared at his younger brother.  “You know the prophecy as I do.  There is no fallen angel here.”  Another snap of his fingers and the room was cleared, save you, Lucifer, and Michael.  “When you are ready, brother,” Michael began, glancing at you before turning his attention back to Lucifer.  “Your seat in Heaven will be waiting for you.”  And then he was gone.

You and Lucifer stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.  Lucifer’s wings had disappeared, and his glow had dissipated.  Even his archangel blade had been tucked away.  The threat was truly gone.  But…

“What…what just happened?”

Suddenly, Lucifer’s face lit up in realization.  “My wings.”  His smile was wide.  “You touched my wings and…”  He closed his eyes and appeared to be listening for something.  “I can hear them again.  The Host–Michael has restored my connection.  My brothers and sisters are singing.”

“Luce–” You weren’t sure what to say to that.  You just knew you’d never seen him looking so…at peace.  “I’m so happy for you.”

With a joyous shout, Lucifer scooped you up into his arms, peppering kisses all over your face.  When he finally set you back on your feet, he cradled your face in his hands.  “You, Y/N, have saved me.”

It was hard to tell, through swirl of emotions that ran rampant inside of you, which ones were yours and which ones belonged to your mate.  A lump formed in your throat as you spoke.  “Just–ah–just returning the favor.”

He sighed, pulling you in for a hug.  His embrace was warm and inviting.  The longer he held you, the more the bond between the two of you seemed to sing.

He spent the next several minutes just holding you, before he spoke again.  “So, uh, sorry about date night.”

You leaned back to see him grinning, not the least bit apologetic.  “Well, you know, aside from the blade in my side, destroying an entire restaurant,” you gestured vaguely to your surroundings, “an archangel nearly snapping my neck, thinking you were going to die about a  million different times, and finding out you’re not fallen anymore, the whole thing was pretty anticlimactic.”

He cocked an eyebrow, smirking.  “You want a climax?  Oh, sweetheart, I’ll give you a climax.”  He picked you up again with a grin.  “Date night is not over yet.”

 


End file.
